postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Clifton
Sara Clifton is the wife of Pat Clifton and mother of Julian Clifton. Bio Sara often used to mind the house. But when Julian started to become more independent, she went back to work and started work for Nisha Bains at the Railway Station cafe. Before she official decided to work again, Sara once took over as post woman when Pat pulled his back out. She took Pat's hat and took the wheel of van to do her husband's rounds just as he would on a normal day. In the movie, Sara worries that fame and success may be overtaking Pat, after he enters the talent show. Edwin Carbunkle then tells her not to get in Pat's way, as a way of having her not disturb his plan to replace everyone at the SDS with PATBOTs. Sara then through Ben finds out Carbunkle's plans and goes to the You're The One Finals with the rest of Greendale. When Sara arrives at the finals, she then over hears Pat telling the audience that he is only doing the talent show to win her a holiday in Italy. So when he gives his final performance, she joins in and they both win the flight tickets for their honeymoon. Persona Sara is always ready with a helping hand and if a special event like jumble sale comes along, she is always happy to make a contribution. Job Sara is the railway station cafe assistant to Nisha Bains. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Birthday (mentioned) and Postman Pat's Rainy Day (mentioned) *Season 2 - Postman Pat Misses the Show, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat takes Flight (does not speak) and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and a Job W ell Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting (cameo) *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day (does not speak), Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Greendale Knights, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pet Rescue, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run (mentioned) and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Tepee, Crazy Robots, Charlie's Telescope, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Teddy (cameo), Ice Skates and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle (cameo), Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Read Along with Postman Pat *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure Sara also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Carole Boyd (Television Series) *Kate Winslet (Movie; early idea) *Susan Duerden (Movie; final cut) Trivia *In early books by John Cunliffe, Sara had black hair. * In episodes from 1991-1996, Sara wore a woolly cardigan, a white shirt with dark lines, a stripy skirt, white socks and a pair of black shoes. In episodes from 2003-2006, she was often shown wearing a red jumper, a white shirt with flowers on it, blue trousers, black laced shoes and occasionally a green coat. From 2008 onwards, Sara started to wear the green coat and red jumper during the colder times of the year. In the movie, Sara wore a white jumper with flowers on it, a short blue skirt, a pair of flat blue shoes, a gold necklace and pearl earrings. Sara's hair is also a lighter shade of brown than in the TV series, but in flashbacks to her wedding with Pat, it is darker. Gallery SaraSeason7.jpg|Sara in Season 7 Sara-0.jpg|Sara in the Movie SaraClifton.jpg PostmanPattheMovie19.jpg PostmanPattheMovie94.jpg PostmanPattheMovie98.jpg|Sara with Pat, Jess and Julian 29.0_004.00_DT3_v001_le.0261.jpg PostmanPattheMovie45.jpg postman-pat-the-movie01.jpg|Sara dancing with Pat, Julian and Jess on 'You're The One' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups